


Links adventure after Gannon

by Radicalwarrior97



Category: Zelda - Fandom
Genre: Wind Waker, Zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radicalwarrior97/pseuds/Radicalwarrior97
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Links adventure after Gannon

*Chapter 1*It was a beautiful morning on Dragon Roost Island. The morning sun danced upon the cool crisp ocean. The refreshing breeze upon prince Komali’s feathers felt as if for a moment, nothing mattered. Such a breathtaking moment was unfortunately interrupted by his father, 

“son, land on the balcony. We have very important matters to discuss.” 

“What could be as important as flying around to exercise?” 

Prince komali asked hoping the important thing wasn’t a conversation regarding using the morning flying exercise as an excuse to shit on beedles shop ship, just as a prank. 

“Link is visiting the island, him and I are going to discuss matters regarding the Forsaken Fortress in the meantime, I want you to guard the sacred family jewel.” 

Prince Komali laughed at the fact that his intelligent father had unknowingly made a joke about testicles. As his father walked away he could smell something strange coming from his daughter Medlis room, followed by uncontrollable laughter. What is that strange smell? Why is she laughing uncontrollably? These thoughts were bombarding him to the point of agony. He had to know, for it was killing him. Medli slept upstairs because she liked the view, or so she says. Sneaking up to the second floor to spy on his own daughter, was a pretty uncool move, but he had no choice. Kaan listening in very quickly wished he hadn’t, 

“I can’t wait for link to get here, I’m so wet for his master sword.” 

Medli said giggling and softly moaning. Link clearly had other plans other than discussing important matters. 

*End Chapter 1* 


End file.
